Bardock's Conquest
by Little Goten
Summary: Bardock comes to earth and starts wreaking havoc. Goku and the others have to stop him.
1. Strict Orders

Prologue  
  
In the darkness of space, massive ships traveled throughout the universe, among millions of planets and galaxies. But one of the most massive ships in the universe is headed for a small planet called Vegeta. The commander of this ship is the war-prince Vegeta, the prince of a race called "Saiyans." This race is called the "planet pirates" because they find planets, destroy all living things on it, and then sell the planets for a price. When they chose a planet, nobody survived. Nobody.  
  
  
"Strict Orders"  
King Vegeta's Throne room  
One Hour Later  
  
"PRINCE VEGETA!" King Vegeta, Vegeta's father, roared, "WHY ISN'T THE PLANET EARTH READY FOR SALE YET!?"  
"I honestly do not know, Father," Vegeta fearfully replied, " I know I sent someone there to eliminate all life on that planet. Maybe the inhabitants there are stronger than I originally thought."  
"NO THEY AREN'T!" King Vegeta bellowed, "THAT PLANET HAS BEEN UNDER OBSERVATION FOR TWENTY-FIVE YEARS! THERE IS NO WAY THEY COULD'VE GOTTEN THAT STRONG IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME! IF YOU WANT TO PROVE YOURSELF AS THE NEXT IN LINE AS KING, GO THERE AND SEE WHAT IS WRONG!"  
"Yes, sire. I will send one of my best warriors and scientists, Bardock, to see what's wrong."  
"Yes, but you had better not fail, Vegeta!" warned King Vegeta.  
"I assure you, I will not fail you, father!" said Vegeta. I know I won't, he thought confidently.  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bardock could hear other ships take off in the background as he polished his own spaceship, the Stardust. His spaceship was almost as big as Vegeta's, with two huge laser cannons, and a missile launcher. It was his favorite ship to use, because it had a very powerful shield. The only thing he didn't like about it was that it was kind of slow.  
As he worked on his ship, he heard a voice over the loudspeaker. "Bardock! Get ready to go to the planet Earth, now! These are orders from The Great King Vegeta!"  
"Yes!" Bardock exclaimed happily. He had conquered more planets then most people in the military, and he was waiting for another chance to prove himself in battle.  
After he got all the details, he quickly jumped into the Stardust and took off immediately. After a few minutes, he cleared Vegeta's atmosphere.  
"Well, it's going to be a long three months to reach Earth," He thought as he looked around in his extremely roomy cockpit. His ship was built much like a maze, and only he and a few other people in the universe knew which way to go.  
"The planet Earth is a primitive planet that is kinda far from here," he read from the ship's highly advanced computer.  
We'll see why Earth isn't ready for sale yet, he thought with an evil smirk on his face. 


	2. Like Father, Like Son

"Like Father, Like Son"  
The Planet Earth  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER . . .  
"Goku! Gohan! It's dinnertime!" Goku's wife, Chi-Chi, called, "He'd better not be training Gohan again!"  
All of the sudden, something blocked out the sun above her.  
"Huh?" she exclaimed. She gazed up at the sky and gasped. There was a huge spaceship that looked like a flying battle-axe.  
"My gosh!" she said, "What in the world!?"  
Then, a dark shadow landed in front of her . . .  
**********************************************************************  
  
"You can't catch me!"  
"Yes I can!" yelled Gohan as he chased his father, Goku, through the forest.  
After a brief chase, Gohan lunged and tackled his dad.  
"Gotcha!" Gohan said triumphantly.  
"OK, OK, you got me," Goku laughed. Suddenly, Goku and Gohan sensed a high energy level.  
"Whoa, what is that high energy signal?" Gohan said  
"I don't know, but it's really strong," Goku replied in fear, " It feels really strong, and it's coming from that direction," he said, pointing north.  
"Oh no! That's where mom is!"  
"Let's hurry, Gohan!"  
**********************************************************************  
  
Goku's House  
  
When they got home, they gasped. Chi- Chi was on the ground, knocked out, and their house was completely destroyed. There was someone standing in the middle of the wreckage.   
Goku and Gohan rushed down to help Chi-Chi. "Gohan. Take Chi-Chi to Master Roshi's house." Goku ordered.  
"Right!" Gohan said. He gently picked her up and flew away.  
  
Man, humans are so weak, Bardock thought, slightly disappointed; I'm not gonna be able to have any fun here.  
When he looked up, he saw a young boy picking up the woman he beat up.  
Hey, he looks like a saiyan! Bardock realized. But he got an even bigger surprise from the man next to him.  
He had the same hairstyle as Bardock, so he could tell he was his son. "Kakarot?" he asked.  
"What did you say?" Goku asked.  
"Kakarot, it's you!" Bardock said happily.  
"Kakarot? Is that a vegetable or something?"  
"NO!" Bardock yelled. He suspected he lost all of his memory, but he had to be sure. So he decided to give him a test.  
"May I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, ask away," Goku said angrily.  
"Who is the leader of the saiyan race?"  
Goku, who didn't even know what a saiyan was, much less who their leader was, said the first thing that came to his mind.  
"Vege-Vegeta?" he said, knowing he got it wrong.  
"He got it right," Bardock gasped, obviously shocked. Then it all made sense. He must still remember his heritage a little. That means if I can get him to remember his past, I can get him to leave his boring lifestyle and return to our army! he thought.  
I guess I got a lucky break, Goku said, "Ok, now I have a question. Why did you hurt Chi-Chi?!"  
Yes, I can see the fire in him, he thought.  
"HELLO!? I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!!" Goku raged, his temper rising. He started to power up. Sparks of pure energy shot from his body.  
Bardock, realizing he was challenging him, began to power up too.  
"Tell me something boy, do you know who I am?" Bardock asked as a test.  
"Yeah, you're a monster from another planet!" Goku insulted him.  
Bardock laughed. "Well, if I'm a 'Monster' from another planet, so are you!"  
"How's that? We're completely different!"  
"That's not true at all. Not only are we the same race, we're part of the same family. My name is Bardock. Your name is Kakarot. I am your father. You are my son. Got it?"  
"No, not really."  
"If you want proof, look at my hair." he smirked. Goku, just noticing Bardock's hairstyle, gasped.  
"NO WAY! YOU HAVE MY HAIRSTYLE!" That means he really is my father. Goku reasoned. "If you're my father, why am I on Earth and why are you off in space?"  
"Because Saiyans cleanse worthy planets of life, then sell them to well-known merchants who then sell them to wealthy customers. For planets with stronger inhabitants, we send adults; and for weaker planets we send babies there, knowing they will eventually grow up and carry out the order. You were one of these babies, and you were sent to this puny, but worthy planet to get rid of the annoying humans that live on it, but you forgot your mission, which happens to about 1 out of every 5 times."  
"That's horrible!" Goku exclaimed, "You people are monsters!" With that, Goku began to power up even more. As the two powerful fighters powered up, the sky started to turn black.  
"I hope you realize, Kakarot, I am a first-class warrior, and I have cleared over 50 planets."  
"I don't care!" Goku said angrily.  
Right then, Bardock checked his scouter (standard equipment for saiyan soldiers in the military) and read Goku's power level. "Your power-level is 492. I was hoping yours would be a little higher, at least enough for me to break a sweat. Oh well." 


	3. Gohan's Kidnaping

"Gohan's Kidnaping"  
The Remains of Goku's House  
  
"Let's start now, while I'm still young, OK?"  
"ALL RIGHT YOU!"  
Goku charged Bardock as fast as he could, but as soon as he got there, he was gone.  
"Where'd he go?" Goku asked in frustration. Suddenly, he was surrounded by 4 Bardocks!  
"All right, boys, let's get him!" One of them said.  
"Right." the other three said.  
One punched Goku from behind, then started to kick him down. The last one powered up for a strong attack. "Gala Gala Beam!" he said as he fired. A bright green beam shot from his hand and was aimed for Goku.   
Goku, at the last second pushed the other three Bardocks out of the way and preceded to power up.  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled. A bright blue beam shot from his hand to counter Bardock's beam. It collided with Bardock's attack, and the other three copies disappeared.  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kame House on Turtle Island  
  
"WHAT! A MAN WHO LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE GOKU DID THIS TO CHI-CHI!?" Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin exclaimed in shock.  
"She looks like she got run over by a truck," Oolong said, gazing at her unconscious body.  
"Yeah, and he's fighting Dad right now," Gohan said.  
"This is no ordinary enemy, this one beat even Chi-Chi!" Master Roshi, the turtle hermit, said.  
"If Goku's fighting that guy, he's going to need help," Yamcha warned.  
"Let's get over there and help him!" Gohan said. The others walked outside and flew away. Krillin was the last to go. "C'mon, Krillin! Let's go!" Yamcha said.  
Oh man, how'd I get roped into this! I didn't want to fight today, I just wanted to take a nap! Krillin thought as he flew away.  
**********************************************************************  
  
The remains of Goku's House  
  
Goku's Beam was even with Bardock's Beam. Bardock's scouter read Goku's power. "His power level- it's going up!" He yelled in shock, "His power is 530 . . . now it's over 600 . . . Oh no! His power level is now 800! That's higher than mine!!"  
"Kao Ken Attack!" Goku yelled. His power went up extremely fast. His energy wave got bigger and overwhelmed Bardock's Gala-Gala Beam.  
"Oh no!" Bardock said. He dodged the Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha beam at the last second, and watched it explode in the distance.  
"Wow, he's tougher than I thought," Bardock said with a confident smile.  
"Wow, he's tougher than I thought," Goku also said with a confident smile.  
"All right!" Goku said, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" He said as he fired his blast. "Oh no!" Bardock yelled, shielding himself with his arms. The blast hit him head-on, and by the time it passed, most of Bardock's outer armor was destroyed. Bardock then started to blow on his arms to ease the burning, unknowingly making it worse.  
After he was done, he smirked. "Yeah, you're my son all right. You've inherited my strength, and my charming good looks."  
Goku laughed. "Thanks a lot," he replied.  
"Now it's my turn!" he said, "Dragon Sword!" He put his palm up, and an energy sword appeared in his hand.  
"Now you will have a sword fight with ME!" He challenged.  
Goku looked up. "But I don't have a sword."  
Bardock face-faulted. "Oops- I forgot about that part. Oh well." He held up his sword. "Dragon needles!" he said. Little sharp needles shot from the sword.  
"Energy shield!" Goku shouted. A shield came up and the needles vaporized harmlessly against it.  
"All right, you!" he attacked Goku, and they stared kicking and punching each other, evenly matched, when Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha landed.  
"Hey it's Goku! But who's that with him?" Krillin said.  
"He's the one who hurt my mom!" Gohan warned.  
"His power is unbelievably strong!" Yamcha said, "Goku's going to need some help!"  
Suddenly, Goku got control of the fight and punched Bardock to the ground. He hit the ground with a SMACK.  
"Never mind," Yamcha said.   
All of the sudden, Bardock got up and teleported away.  
"Man, he disappeared again!" Goku yelled in frustration.  
Suddenly, he teleported behind Gohan, and before Goku could do anything, he clutched the back of Gohan's neck. Gohan fell over, unconscious.  
"Gohan, no!" Goku shouted. Bardock teleported into his ship. The huge battle-ax ship flew above Goku, casting a dark shadow on everyone, blocking out the now shining sky.  
"Bardock, stop this!" Goku yelled. He fired a blast at Bardock's ship, which bounced off the shield harmlessly.  
"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," Bardock said, his voice echoing throughout the forest. "You're just wasting your energy. Now if you want to see your son again, come to my ship by next Thursday, one week from today. If you do not arrive by then, I will kill him."  
"Promise me you won't leave!" Goku said.  
"Why would I leave? I have no reason to. If it makes you feel better, I'll be orbiting the earth," he laughed, "Oh, and one more thing before I go. Get stronger. I'm relying on you being a worthy opponent. See you later, Kakarot." He laughed as his ship departed the Earth.  
********************************************************************** 


	4. Preparations

"Preparations"  
Three Days later . . .  
Capsule Corp.   
  
"So you see, Bulma, we really need a spaceship to match his," Goku explained. Bulma had 3 spaceships, the V-49, the X-14,and the Z-36.  
"He kidnapped Gohan and you need a ship, huh? Well, I could let you borrow a ship, but the only ship I have with weapons that strong is the X-14," Bulma replied.  
"I need strong weapons," Goku agreed, "But not too strong. I want him to live, but at the same time, I want to teach him a lesson."  
"But he just kidnaped your only son, Goku, so why do you want him to live?"  
"I'll tell you later," Goku said, " I don't feel like telling right now."  
"I see," Bulma replied, "I'll lend you my ship, and I'll upgrade it, too, but as long as you try to bring it back in one piece."  
"Thanks, Bulma, you're the best," Goku said.  
**********************************************************************  
  
Two days Lator . . .  
Kame House  
  
"Why did you call us all here, Goku?" Yamcha said. Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, and Master Roshi were all gathered in the living room.  
"Well, I wanted to ask Krillin and Yamcha to come with me to Bardock's ship to help me rescue Gohan, because I can't do it alone," Goku said.   
"Sure, Goku," Krillin said.  
"I'm coming, too," Yamcha said, "I wouldn't want to miss this."  
"OK, but let me tell you something. If you get the upper hand on him, DON'T KILL HIM, Ok?"  
"Okay, Goku, but why?" Yamcha said.  
"I can't say." Goku replied.  
"Well, I'm going to come, too," Master Roshi said.  
"OK, then it's settled!" Goku said, "All four of us are going to his ship."  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bardock's ship in space  
  
"Only 2 short days left until our fight," Bardock smiled. "I hope Kakarot improved as much as I did."  
Over in the corner, in a small cell, Gohan was trapped behind the force field. He was desperately trying to get out.  
"YAH!" He shouted as he fired a blast at the force field. When it hit the force field, the energy got sucked away. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" Gohan yelled. The blast bounced back at Gohan.  
"OWWWW!" He yelled in pain and frustration. Then he looked up at the person who looked like his Dad. "Dad, please save me from this awful man," he pleaded.  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Next Day . . .  
Capsule Corp.  
  
"Finished!" Dr. Brief said. He looked at his creation. "I've really outdone myself this time! It seems I get better each time I upgrade something!"  
He walked outside. "Hey, Goku! Here you go!" What Goku saw looked like a giant flying saucer. He could see the weapons in it to, a laser, and a missile launcher.  
"Wow! That'll help me a lot!" He exclaimed. "Look at those weapons! With these, I can't lose!"  
"Goku, if I were you, I wouldn't underestimate him," Dr. Brief warned, "People like him are very sneaky."  
"Ok, sure," Goku said, not really listening at all. With this ship, Dad– I mean Bardock-- doesn't stand a chance, he thought. 


	5. Lift Off

"Lift Off"  
The Next night . . .  
  
"Master Roshi, you can't come with us to save Gohan, you won't stand a chance against Bardock," Yamcha said.  
"I may be a little old, but I can fight better than YOU!" Master Roshi snapped back.  
"WHAT WAS THAT, OLD MAN!?" Yamcha screamed in his face, "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!?"  
"Bring it on," Master Roshi challenged.  
"Stop it, guys," Goku said. "Yamcha, we need everyone we can get to help us."  
"OK," Yamcha said, looking more pissed off by the second. "I can still fight better than HE can," Yamcha said to himself.  
Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, and Master Roshi boarded Goku's ship, with Yamcha and Master Roshi trailing behind. After a few minutes, they found the control room. Alongside the walls were human-like androids, sort of like a small army. The monitor took up most of the wall, with smaller screens on it.  
Goku and the others jumped in the cockpit and looked at the controls. "Guys, we have a problem," Goku said worriedly.  
"What?" Krillin asked.  
"I don't know how to take off!" He said, looking at the controls in confusion. Everyone face-faulted.  
"Great, do you have any more surprises for us?" Krillin said sarcastically.  
"Try pushing any old button, Goku," Yamcha suggested.  
Goku looked at the controls. Then he closed his eyes and pressed a button.  
Meanwhile, outside, Bulma and Dr. Brief looked at the ship. It's been ten minutes since they went in.  
"So, Dad, do you think we should tell them that the launch button is the big red button?" Bulma said.  
"No, they'll be able to figure it out," Dr. Brief replied.  
"I wouldn't count on it if I were you," Bulma said.  
Suddenly, the laser shot a bright blue beam from the ship, disintegrating all the trees in front of them. "See?" Bulma said with a large sweat drop on her face.  
"Lets at least hope they remembered to turn the safety on so no one in there would get hit with the recoil.  
"Oops, I guess that was the wrong button," Goku laughed nervously.  
"OK, but I'm not going to let you drive my car anymore," Krillin said.  
"Please don't do that again," Yamcha said, pitch black. The recoil from the laser fried Master Roshi and Yamcha.  
************************************************************************************  
  
Five tries and seven disintegrated forests later . . .  
  
"Hey, I think I found it, guys!" Goku said happily as he pushed a big red button on the dashboard. Suddenly, the ship went airborne. The only problem was . . .  
"I CAN'T STOP THIS THING!" Goku exclaimed in fear. Everyone in the cockpit immediately started screaming at the top of their lungs. The ship suddenly went up through the clouds and out of the Earth's atmosphere, into the darkness of space.  
Meanwhile, on Bardock's ship, he looked at the ship's screen, looking for a ship that might be Goku's. "Kakarot is late," he said impatiently. Suddenly, he saw a spaceship going straight up. "Computer, magnify," he said. He saw a ship that looked a lot like a flying saucer. "Computer, magnify again," he ordered again. A huge sweat drop came down his face as he saw Goku frantically pressing buttons on the dashboard.  
"How does he remember to breathe?" He asked sarcastically.  
"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Goku yelled as he pounded the dashboard in frustration. Suddenly, the ship stopped then went in orbit with Bardock's.  
Well, he made an interesting entrance, Bardock thought.  
"GOKU! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" Master Roshi exclaimed.  
"Five years from now, we're gonna look back on this day and laugh." Goku predicted.  
"If we live that long," Krillin said.  
Bardock looked at the monitor on his ship. "Computer, open a direct link to Kakarot's ship."  
All of the sudden, a large screen opened up on Goku's largest monitor, with Bardock's face on it.  
"Whoa!" Goku yelped.  
"My gosh! They were right! He looks just like Goku!" Krillin exclaimed in surprise.  
"Now that you mention it, I do kinda see a resemblance," Yamcha said, "He could easily pass as Goku's Old Man!"  
"Welcome, Kakarot. I'm glad you came! Oh, and I see you brought some friends along. Good. Now, if you and your friends want to try to find your son, you'll have to board my ship."  
"Where's Gohan!?" Goku yelled.  
"Why, Kakarot, don't you trust your own father?" Bardock smirked, "Don't worry, he's OK and he's right here."  
He moved over to reveal Gohan firing a huge blast at a force field. It bounced off and hit him back in the face, knocking him unconscious.  
"GOHAN!" Goku yelled.  
"Well, maybe I was wrong about him being OK. Oh well, a saiyan can take a little pain," Bardock laughed. "Well, I'll see you soon! Good luck." The giant screen disappeared.  
"Father?" Krillin asked. "So that guy's your father?"  
"So that's why you wanted to spare him," Yamcha said.  
"Right now, we have to worry about saving Gohan," Goku said.  
"Right!" Everyone said. 


	6. Yamcha's Farewell

"Yamcha's Farewell"  
Goku's Ship  
  
"If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he gets!" Goku said with a wicked smile on his face. Goku looked at the controls. Again, he closed his eyes and pressed a button. The laser shot a beam and hit the small engine pod underneath.  
"All right! We got lucky!"   
"Speak for yourself," Yamcha and Master Roshi said, pitch black.  
Bardock looked at the controls. "What's taking Kakarot so long?" he wondered. Suddenly, a massive explosion could be heard. The cockpit shook Gohan awake. The first thing he heard when he woke up was "WHAT'S GOING ON!?!"  
"Whoa, what's happening?" Gohan wondered.  
**********************************************************************  
  
"OK, all we have to do is board his ship," Goku said.  
"But how?" Krillin asked.  
"I know how, but we have to get closer," he said as he looked at the ship's controls again. He closed his eyes and felt for a button.  
"No, Goku, DON'T!" Yamcha yelled frantically. Too late. The laser shot a bright blue beam. Luckily, it missed.  
"Is that button a magnet, or do you just like to press it?" Krillin asked as Roshi and Yamcha just sat there, burnt to a crisp.  
"This is something Bulma made up, It's called a Dimension Tunnel. As long as we're in range, we can set this up on the wall, and we'll be able to walk on his ship without Bardock noticing."  
"Let's just hope this works better than your other plans," Krillin said.  
"What'd you say, Krillin?" Goku asked in curiosity.  
"Nothing."  
As Roshi set up the tunnel, Goku started digging in his pocket. "What are you looking for, Goku?" Yamcha asked.  
"Something I knew was important. Chi-Chi made it for me," he said as he pulled something out.  
Everybody fell over as Goku pulled out a nikuman. "HOW CAN YOU THINK OF EATING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Everyone exclaimed.  
"I was kind of hungry, so Chi-Chi made me some nikuman. She also made some fish burgers."  
"Goku, only you can eat fish everyday." Yamcha said.  
"Well, like they say, you are what you eat," Roshi said as he finished setting up the tunnel.  
"OK, now that it's ready, we have to focus on Gohan. Finding him should be pretty easy to find once we're on board," He predicted.  
As everyone but Master Roshi jumped through the tunnel, they came to a large room. It looked like they were standing in a chapel rather than a spaceship.  
"Nice place," Yamcha commented, "Pretty cool for a demented alien fighter."  
"So, now that we're here, where do we go?" Krillin wondered. Ahead of them stood three doorways. "I thought you said this would be easy, Goku."  
"OK, Krillin, take the one on the left, Yamcha, you take the one on the right, and I'll take the one in the middle," Goku ordered.  
As Goku and the others went through the doors, Goku couldn't help wondering, Why didn't Master Roshi come with us?  
  
As Krillin raced through the bright-blue tunnel, he couldn't help wondering, "What's Goku's plan? Even if we do find Gohan, how are we gonna get him out?"  
Suddenly, he heard a beep. "My gosh, what's that sound!?" He said as he stopped. He looked around and saw a door next to him.  
"Wow. I wonder what's inside," Krillin said. What he found inside were two gigantic chambers with glass doors. The left one was empty, but inside the one on the right was a girl with blonde hair.  
"What!? A person?" He said. He walked over to the second chamber, where he saw a note. "Hmm. It says 'Do Not Unlock Chambers By Order of The Great King Vegeta.' "  
"This is too weird for me," he said, then started to back up. As he backed up, he accidentally hit a blue button.  
Suddenly, everything started to shake, and steam came from the second chamber as it started to open.  
"AAAHHHHH, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" The poor guy shouted, "I'M GONNA GET IN BIIIIG TROUBLE!!"  
Meanwhile, Bardock and Gohan (who had just woken up) felt a huge rumble. "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?!" Bardock yelled in confusion.  
"Whoa, what in the world was that?" Goku wondered.  
"WHAT WAS THAT??" Yamcha shouted as he tripped and fell on the ground.  
"This is bad," Krillin squeaked in fear. As the steam cleared, the girl fell to the ground.  
"She needs help," Krillin said. He walked over, gathered his courage, and picked her up. "So your chamber was what I heard," Krillin reasoned as he walked out of the room and continued on.  
**********************************************************************  
  
Yamcha continued his search through his hallway. "Man, this is boring. I need something to do."  
Suddenly, he heard a noise. Whatever it was, it was straight ahead.  
"All right, come out if you dare!"  
Something came out from behind a pole. It was a boy. He around 15-16 years old. He had long, dark hair and a confident smile on his face. "Hello, my name is Seventeen. Say your prayers, human."  
"This is it? I could easily beat this guy with both hands tied behind my back!" Yamcha gloated.  
As Yamcha laughed, Seventeen pulled out a hand-held beam cannon. Yamcha stopped laughing and stared at it. He fired. Yamcha barely managed to dodge the beam, which put a nice, round hole in the pole behind him.  
"You're next, Human," Seventeen said with a dark expression on his face.  
  
  
Goku ran down his hallway until he came to a railing. Across was where he needed to go.  
"Who put this here?" He said as he looked down. "Wow, that's a long way down," his voice echoed. He stared down at a bottomless pit.  
Krillin, meanwhile, was running down his hallway, blonde girl in hand. Suddenly, he came to a railing, followed by a bottomless pit.  
I feel sorry for the guy who has to clean this place, Krillin thought. He looked down to see . . .  
"GOKU!?"  
"KRILLIN!?"  
They both looked down at each other.(If you used to watch Digimon, then you should know what I'm talking about.)  
"This is weird."  
"Yeah."  
"Let's not question it."  
"Yeah."  
"Let's go."  
"Yeah," Goku agreed.  
They both flew across the pit and started running.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in his hallway, Yamcha stared at the perfectly round hole in the pole behind him. "You're next, human," Seventeen said with an evil gleam in his eye.  
"Oh yeah? Well, just try and catch me!" Yamcha said. He instantly disappeared, then reappeared behind Seventeen. By the time the he turned around, Yamcha was gone.  
This continued on for another five minutes before Yamcha thought, I have him on the run! Now to finish him off.  
Yamcha stopped a good distance away and started to power up. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" He shouted as he fired his blast.  
Little did he know that while he powered up, Seventeen set his beam cannon to level 5, the highest setting. As Yamcha fired, Seventeen fired his blast. His blast easily overpowered Yamcha's.  
"WHHHAAAAAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yamcha screamed as the blast disintegrated him, killing him on the spot.  
"Ha! Stupid human!" Seventeen said.  
As Krillin ran down the hall with the blonde-haired girl in hand, he heard an explosion from the other side of the ship. "W-What's happening!?" He shouted.  
Goku, in his hallway, heard a scream and an explosion. Yamcha? he thought. 


	7. Gohan's Awakening

Gohan's Awakening  
The Bridge  
  
Bardock glanced at one of his security monitors just in time to see Yamcha get killed.  
"Man, those humans are pathetic," he thought as he felt his side of the spaceship shake a little.  
"YAMCHA!! YAMCHA!!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs. "ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT!!!!" Gohan shouted in fury.  
"MAAAAAASEEEEEEENTAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan powered up. Bardock's scouter beeped.  
"What?" Bardock said as he turned around. His scouter read off his power level. "Oh no! There's no way!" He looked at his scouter reading. "Power level 2,052! That's impossible for a kid!"  
Krillin and Goku came just in time to see Gohan shoot a huge beam through the force field. Gohan looked extremely pissed off and marched at Bardock.   
"Goku! His hair!" Krillin said in wonder, "Look!"  
Gohan's hair stood on end, but that wasn't the weirdest part. His hair was a bright gold color. His eyes changed color, too. They were black.  
Now they were blue.  
"NO WAY!" Bardock yelled, "THE FIRST SUPER SAIYAN IN OVER THREE THOUSAND YEARS IS A FIVE YEAR OLD KID!?"  
"Five and a half," Gohan replied calmly. "You hurt my dad, you locked me up, then you killed my friend. Now you're going to pay."  
"Gohan's power is enormous," Krillin said in fear.  
"I know," Goku agreed in awe.  
Suddenly, Gohan was on him and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. Bardock managed to break out. Gohan floated over him and looked at him with an expression of fury.  
Hmmm. He's pretty strong, but he's only five years old. Maybe I can outsmart him, trick him into using all of his energy. Bardock thought. Bardock, unlike other saiyans, thought battle strategies so he'd be prepared for anything. (Of course, Bardock never expected to run into a Super Saiyan.)  
"Hey, Kid! It's too bad about your little friend!" He taunted. Gohan, as according to plan, fired a blast at him. Bardock easily dodged. I am gonna DIE! Bardock thought with fear, but managed to keep a straight face. "You were a mile off! Don'tcha know how to shoot?"  
Gohan angrily shot another ki beam, which Bardock easily avoided. Yes! He's blinded by his own anger, and he's losing energy at the same time! Now to distract him and get outta here!"  
Then before Bardock could react, Gohan disappeared, reappeared behind Bardock, gave him a low kick that knocked him off his feet, and fired a ki blast at him. The blast hit his back, then carried him over to the computer console. He slammed into the dashboard, pushing a button in the process.  
Suddenly, a light illuminated on the room, turning everything bright red.  
"Emergency system engaged. Preparing re-entry to planet's surface," A voice said.  
"OH NO! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" Bardock yelled at Gohan, "NOW THE SHIP IS GOING TO CRASH LAND ON EARTH!"  
"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled in horror.  
"OH NO!" Goku exclaimed in terror, "Our ship is attached to this one!"  
Everyone stared as the facts sank in. "But that means . . ." Krillin left off shakily.  
"That means that our ship is going down with it!" Goku finished.  
"So?" Bardock said.  
"Master Roshi's on it!" Goku exclaimed. "Master Roshi's probably really scared right now."  
Goku's ship  
  
"Royal flush! Read 'em and weep, boys!" Master Roshi crowed as he laid the cards on the table.  
The androids looked at their cards in disgust. "Man, you always win," the one next to him said, slamming his cards on the table.  
Bardock's Ship  
  
Suddenly, the ship started to tilt. Everybody slammed into the main computer. "Owwww!" Bardock, Krillin, Goku, and Gohan yelled. Blood ran down Gohan's face.  
"Entering planet's atmosphere in approximately five minutes. Starting countdown now," The computer said.  
"Oh no!" Bardock screamed, "If we enter the atmosphere too fast, the crash might cause a massive explosion!"  
"WHAAAAT!?" Everyone shouted.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, KID!!" Bardock snapped at Gohan.  
"MY FAULT?" Gohan exclaimed. He angrily punched Bardock in the face.  
"Hey!" Someone shouted. Gohan looked at the portal to see the android that killed Yamcha. Gohan threw Bardock down like a rag doll and glared at Seventeen. "You killed my friend," Gohan said calmly.  
Seventeen smiled evilly. "So I noticed," He said, "Would you like to join him? Because it can be arranged." Seventeen floated up to where Gohan was. Gohan tried to punch him in the face, but Seventeen grabbed his fist and kicked him in the stomach. Gohan stumbled, but managed to keep balance. "MASENTA HA!" Gohan chanted and fired, hitting Seventeen in the stomach. He bounced off of the wall, leaving an imprint. They were both evenly matched.  
Meanwhile, Bardock was trying to stop the clock on the computer. There were only four minutes left on the timer. He could feel parts of the ship starting to melt and break off as it got pulled into the atmosphere.  
Finally, he lost all patience. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!!!!!" He yelled as he pounded the keyboard in frustration.  
Krillin stared in shock. "Wow, he really is Goku's dad," He said.   
"C'mon, Gohan! Forget him! We have to get out, NOW!" Goku yelled. Krillin picked up the girl, stood up, and ran out of the room. Gohan punched Seventeen to the ground and followed Krillin out. Seventeen stood up, shook off the blow, and followed Gohan. "You can't escape me!" He yelled on his way out. Bardock went to get an escape pod, changed his mind and ran after Seventeen. Goku trailed last.  
Now there was only one minute left. Bardock ran in front. "This way!" He commanded, as he ran into the wall. Surprisingly, he went through it. It rippled like water as he bolted through. Nobody questioned this as they trailed. All the rivalries and battles forgotten, they frantically went through the secret hallway. Suddenly they came to an opening.   
"OK, we're gonna have to jump!" Bardock yelled. "But we don't have enough energy to fly!" Goku exclaimed fearfully.  
"Why do you think I said jump, not fly?" Bardock exclaimed. Meanwhile on the bridge, the computer timer read off the time, which was only ten seconds left.  
"Ten . . ."  
"Alright, me first!" Goku said as he jumped off. Gravity took over instantly, dragging him to Earth dangerously fast.   
"Nine . . ."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bardock and Gohan screamed as they jumped.   
"Eight . . ."  
Krillin leaped off, blonde girl in hand. "I AM GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed on his way down.  
"Seven . . ."  
Seventeen jumped off the Stardust with a bored expression on his face.  
"Six . . ."  
Everyone except Seventeen prepared for impact.  
"Five . . ."  
Goku hit the ground first, the wind knocked out of him, he fell unconscious.   
"Four . . ."  
Bardock smacked against the Earth, also KOed.  
"Three . . ."  
Gohan hit the surface.  
"Two . . ."  
Krillin made sure that he landed first, with the already unconscious girl on top.  
"One!"  
The Stardust and the X-14 met their end as they hit the land, and exploded in a searing ball of flame. 


	8. Resolution

"Resolution"  
Wong Kong Hospital  
THREE HOURS LATER . . .  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!" Goku's whines could be heard across the entire hospital. An injured man tripped on his crutches in surprise as Master Roshi, Gohan, Krillin, and Bardock sat in the waiting room. They easily could have passed as mummies, they were so wrapped in bandages.  
"How'd we get here again?" Krillin asked as Goku let out another long yowl of agony. "Aw, shut up, Krillin," Bardock snapped from behind his bandages.  
Suddenly, to everyone's horror, a nurse stepped out of the room. "Next," she said.  
"C'mon Gohan, let's get outta here!" Krillin said. He stood up, and started to run. He ran a foot before he stumbled over his bandages and hit the ground. Gohan tripped over Krillin and landed on top of him. "Nice one, Krillin."  
Bardock exploded in laughter, then doubled over in pain. "Looks like you're next," The Nurse of Pain (Sorry, I wanted to write that) said, lifting Bardock up.  
"Wow, she's strong," Krillin commented, impressed.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bardock screamed as she dragged him into the torture chamber called the operating room.  
"Wow, he took it better than Goku," Krillin stared, amazed.  
******************************************************************************  
Somewhere Near Goku's House  
  
"Eighteen, wake up! Come on!" Seventeen said. "This is more serious than I thought." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a controller. He aimed it at Eighteen's body and pressed the button on it. Electrical energy surged around her. Suddenly, she sat up. "Oh, good. You're awake. Now we can continue our conquest of this galaxy. Are you up to it?"  
"Aren't I always?" She said as she stood up. "I think it's payback time for the Spiky-haired one who imprisoned us," she swore as her eyes turned a devilish red.  
  
Kami's Lookout  
  
All seven Dragonballs flashed gold as everybody looked on in awe. "Well, are we going to wish Yamcha back or what?" Krillin asked anxiously.  
Master Roshi stepped forward. "Arise, Dragon!"A huge light show started as the dragon came out. "Show-off," Krillin muttered under his breath.  
"You have collected all seven dragonballs. Now, as it is written, I can grant one of your wishes within my power."   
Gohan stepped forward. "Can you wish back my friend Yamcha?" He asked The Eternal Dragon.  
"So you wish, so it shall be done," the dragon growled.  
"Wow, I never heard that one before," Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed.  
The Dragon's eyes glowed bright red. Suddenly, Yamcha appeared. "You're wish has been granted. Goodbye," He said. He put on another light show before the dragonballs spread all over the earth, and he disappeared.  
***********************************************************************************  
Goku's House  
  
Goku and Bardock glared at each other in fierce rivalry. "Race you to the other side?" Bardock challenged. "You're on!" Goku accepted. They both jumped into the lake and raced off.  
Bardock had become Goku's official rival and challenged him to everything he could think of. Swimming, Fighting, you name it.  
Goku raced as fast as he could, but Bardock was too fast.  
"HA, I WON!" Bardock bragged in Goku's face.  
"Hey, you probably cheated!" Goku started another argument. This always happened. Meanwhile, Krillin and Gohan watched.  
"You know, I kind of feel sorry for Chi-Chi, having to raise three kids!" Krillin said sarcastically.  
Suddenly, they heard a faint voice say, " Dinner!"  
"Wow, food!" Goku and Bardock exclaimed, their fight forgotten. Chi-Chi stood back as two saiyans ran past her to the table.   
"Bunch of pigs," Krillin muttered under his breath.  
The End of part one 


End file.
